stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Unity (fan film series)
Star Trek: Unity is a non-profit, live-action series created by a number of students at Applemore Technology College in the United Kingdom. They have been working for two years on the series and so far have produced almost fourteen 15-25 minute episodes. The series is based around the adventures of the crew of Unity One Starbase, a space station at the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone. The series is a continuation of the adventures of Captain's Puto and Lewis from a series of short stories. It is more or less a Star Trek series, but there are some blatant uses of other science fiction. Characters Original Characters *Captain Puto - Unity Joint Commanding Officer (Played by Ian Pidgley) *Captain Lewis - Unity Joint Commanding Officer (Played by Luke Sutton) *Lieutenant Commander Prax - Junior Tactical Officer (Played by Max Stafford) Left mid Season Two *Commander Tina Nuttol - Unity CMO (Played by Becki Florence) Left at end of Season One *Jimb'a - Rakelli Turncoat (Played by Adam Best) Left at end of Season One New Characters during Season One *Commander Robert Whitfield - Unity Heavy Weapons Specialist (Played by Daniel White) Left during Season Two *Commander Sam Hawkins - Chief of Station operations (Played by Freddie Milner) Left at end of Season Two New Characters during Season Two *Jono - Master of hand to hand combat (Played by Thomas Stevens) *Lieutenant Commander Amanda Wood - Envoy from Starfleet Command (Played by Lizzie Golding) Left at end of Season Two *Captain Claire Hayward - Fleet Commander from Starfleet Command (Played by Grace Hayward) *Captain Rachel Goodwin - Claire Hayward's assistant (Played by Sophie Goodwin) *Captain Lisa Coventry - Commanding Officer, USS Pentok (Played by Hollie Coventry) Left at end of Season Two *Romulan Commander Tabok - Romulan starship commander (Played by Sean Bailey) *Lieutenant Chelsie Fox - New recruit and soon-to-be commander of Unity (Played by Jen Pidgley) Left at end of Season Two Episode Listing Season One: *'"New Order"' (2005) After defeating the Borg, Captains Puto and Lewis take command of a new base and must deal with the destruction of a freighter by a Klingon Bird of Prey. But the day is only just beginning… *'"New Order, Part Two"' (2005) The “Rakelli” stage an attack on Unity. Puto and Lewis must discover the origin of these people, and visit a suspected Rakelli base. ]] *'"Addiction"' (2005) While on a routine visit to a Federation planet, Captain Puto is captured by a rogue Rakelli hooked on Ecstasy. Lewis must find Puto and Nuttol is forced to treat Prax for drug overdose. *'"Unity Unbound"' (2005) It is Christmas at Unity. But a number of unfortunate events and the unleashing of the flu virus leave only a handful of officers to defend against a Rakelli surveillance operation in the Asteroid field. *'"2005"' (2005) After discovering that the Rakelli are attempting to alter the timeline, Puto and the crew travel to Earth in the year 2005 to stop them. Who is the evil Green Warrior? *'"Out of the Shadows..."' (2005) The Rakelli attack a Romulan shipyard and this proves the last straw for Starfleet who launch an attack on a Rakelli base. Puto and Lewis alone must track the fleeing Rakelli emperor and realise that the Rakelli are merely pawns in a larger game. *'"Into the Fire"' (2005) They are BACK!!! The Borg attempt to assimilate Unity and Lewis has a very emotional encounter with the Rakelli emperor as the hood of this enemy is finally pulled back. Season Two: *'"Ancient Order"' (2006) After defeating a huge Borg armada, Puto and Lewis track the fleeing ships to the Azure nebula. They bring with them an old friend of Lewis’. However, in discovering a planet with ancient ruins, the team trigger an automated defence and invasion program! *'"The Unit"' (2006) While checking the progress of the Rakelli Republic, the crew finds a highly dangerous and intelligent life form that could exterminate millions, which yet could save itself from the edge of pure evil, while a grave situation forces Prax to use his initiate piloting skills. *'"Threads"' (2006) While on a routine survey on the planet Kressgon, Puto and Lewis find a massive Borg Harvester assimilating the population. Captain Lisa Coventry assists the team, and soon finds herself captured by the Borg with Lewis. Meanwhile, Prax begins to have feelings for Amanda, but is their any possibility of a relationship? *'"Threads, Part Two"' (2006) Escaping from the “Big Brother House”, Lewis and Lisa discover the Borg Emperor’s plans to completely assimilate Kressgon. Puto must come up with a successful plan to save the primitive world, while Lewis and Lisa, Prax and Amanda struggle with their relationships… *'"Memoirs of Unity"' (2007) As Christmas fast approches, Lewis and Jono head to planet Tamperoti to search and destroy reported Green Warriors who have crash landed. On their way, Lewis recounts his most important experiences at Unity. *'"Duel of the Fates"' (2007) As the new year of 2387 starts, several things change. Puto and Lewis receive notice that they will be relieved of their positions at Unity Starbase and re-assigned, but more dangerously, the minefield around the Azure Nebula explodes and while the two Captains investigate, Iccobar troopers, led by the possessed Captain Hayward board Unity and take it over… *'"Final Order"' (2007) Puto and Lewis for the first time in their lives must save the entire universe from collapsing, whilst holding off the Borg and Iccobar onslaught, dealing with Green Warriors, working with the Romulan Commander Tabok and saving Beta Thoridor II. Lewis will face his father and his worst nightmare, whilst Puto will finally discover his mysterious origin. It’s the Emperor’s Final Order, and sacrifices will be made… *'Season 3' Trivia *The series has elements taken from all Star Trek series as well as other science fiction. For example, from the Star Wars universe lightsabers have been used by some characters and the Jedi Order have been mentioned occasionally. The entire idea behind the PC Game "Freelancer" was also to have been used in the latter part of Season 2, although this idea has been scrapped for lack of time. The Stargates from StarGate are used by the crew. Whilst this is by no means Star Trek canon, it has limited effect on the storylines. *There are only two characters from the pilot episode still to be in the series and indeed been in every episode: Puto (Played by Ian Pidgley) and Lewis (Played by Luke Sutton). *The series is based on Unity One Starbase and the Rakelli, both parts of the PC game "Star Trek: Starfleet Command III". Also, the Unity theme tune is from "Star Trek: Starfleet Command II: Empires at War". *The system in which Unity is located is conjecture, based on the fact that it is located very near the Romulan Neutral Zone and Klingon space. The use of "Gateway" as the star system's name is based on a planet in "Star Trek: Starfleet Command III" which is located near the sector in which Unity resides. See also *Star Trek: Unity II *Shared universe External Links *Star Trek: Unity Website *Star Trek: Unity Bebo Page *youTube.com Star Trek: Unity page - Season 1 released! Season 2 begins early 2007. *Applemore Technology College Website Category:Star Trek: Unity